A Dozen Roses
by AvengerGal
Summary: Coulson calls Peggy Carter saying they've found the Captain. She's not sure if she can bring herself to see him again, not after she's worked so hard to move on. Sad!Fic. (Includes Agent Sitwell at the end.)
1. Chapter 1

At 2 PM of a rather cloudy afternoon, an elderly lady's phone rang.

"Why hello, I was just about to call you about something," she exclaimed. Her voice was worn, but still stable.

"You were?" His was calm and unchanging.

"Why yes. I have a surprise for you," she said.

"And I have one for you. I'm even willing to bet that it's more surprising than yours."

She raised an eyebrow and smiled. "Well, what is it then?"

"We found him."

She froze. Half of her knew who "him" was, but the other half deemed it impossible.

"Him?"

"I think you know. The missing hero."

"What's...when..?"

She couldn't speak.

"We found him two days ago. When we chipped the ice off him, well, Agent Carter...he's still alive."

She was a tough damsel. Always had been. Still the phone clattered to the floor.

Agile for her age of 94, she quickly bent her admittedly aching knees and picked up the phone.

"He's what?! What the bl-," she started.

"Our scientists say he was in suspended animation."

Peggy said nothing. Coulson on the other end took this as a cue for further explanation.

"Suspended animation is when extreme temperature causes the molecules of the -."

"I know bloody well what suspended animation is, thank you. I just thought it..."

"Wasn't possible?" he supplied. "We thought so, too, until now."

Peggy's hands shook and it wasn't just from being elderly. This was shocking. Overwhelming.

"Is he conscious?"

"No," replied Coulson.

"Will he be?"

"I'm not sure."

"Will he survive?"

"We've had no experience with something like this until now," replied Coulson patiently.

"My goodness!" She pulled a wooden chair towards her and sat down shakily.

She needed a cup of tea. Strong tea. Some aspirin maybe. Everything came too quickly, and she needed time to think.

"Is there anything else I should know?" she asked.

"Well, you're granted permission to come and see him, Ms. Carter. We could get transportation to you so you can come, if you'd like?"

Too much.

Normally, she would have scoffed at this. Permission? Ha! She was one of the founders of SHIELD. She didn't need permission to go visit. Who did they think they were?

At the moment, however, rights were the last thing on her mind.

The captain? Alive? She hadn't even processed that yet, and he was saying that she could come see him? She didn't know how to respond to his offer. It was hard, but she recollected herself and delayed her answer.

"I, um..." she searched for something to say. "You must be very excited about all this."

"Yes, I'm thrilled." She could hear him smiling on the other end. Coulson's usually nearly monotonous way of talking had lightened up.

"I really hope I can meet him conscious. I mean, when he is conscious. I mean, if he gets to that state," he continued in a nervous ramble.

"Remind me- you are missing two Captain America cards from your vintage collection, am I correct?"

"Actually," Coulson replied, "I'm only missing one. Just recently Barton came back from a mission in a small town in New Jersey. There was an antique-."

"Barton? Oh, Clint Barton, right? The archer agent?" she interrupted.

"Yes, that's him."

"Ah. Sorry for interrupting. Carry on."

"Sure. As I was saying, there was an antique shop in a small town in New Jersey, and Barton found a trading card I was missing from my collection. It was Silver-42.

Said that it cost him an arm and a leg, but it was worth it. I paid him back, of course."

"How lovely."

"Yes, now I just have to look for the last one. And these cards are vintage - have I told you that?"

"Yes." Several thousand times, thank you very much. She was happy for him nonetheless.

Her mind still reeling about the news of the Captain, she continued to postpone answering his offer.

"Oh yes, as I said before, I have a surprise for you. My cousin's son came over to check on how I was doing with the arthritis in my right knee. He's a doctor, you know. Anyway, he knows I knew the Captain. He had a gift for me, which I'm going to give to you. And guess what it was?"

"I can't imagine."

"A vintage Captain America trading card, Silver-45."

"Really?" Excitement was evident in his voice. "You're not playing with me are you?"

"Why on earth would I play around with you?!"

"That's the exact card I need. Right. I'm coming over right now."

"You do that. I'll have tea and some pie ready for you."

He thanked her a billion times, and they hung up.

Immediately she leaned back in her chair, shocked at what she had just heard.

However it was that they had found him, it had taken way too long.

She stared out the window of the sunlit room. The cheery yellow curtains were drawn apart so she could watch a little bird land on the branch right outside the window.

She replayed Coulson's words in her mind.

_I can go and see him. He is back._

Oh, part of her wanted to, badly - that dashing legend who was forever in her memories.

Oh stop it! She scolded herself. You're almost 95 for crying out loud!

She was so old now. Life had moved on! And he had come back.

It was tearing her in two.

Then she thought about how Steve would feel.

With a sigh she got to her feet and put a kettle on the stove.

She was exhausted - so exhausted. Even her remaining agility and sprite from her youth couldn't change that.

She had seen many things come and go. Sometimes the things that go never come back, and you just have to deal with it.

Still, Steve came back.

Retrospectively she examined herself. Where did her heart truly lie?

As she set two slices of lemon-meringue pie on the table, she knew what the answer was: she had moved on, and she was going to let Steve do as well.

It was a painful decision, but things weren't the same anymore.

* * *

Coulson brought his and Peggy's plate to the sink and rinsed them off for her.

"That was delicious. Thank you."

"Oh, I didn't make it. That was from Costco's."

"Well, thank you anyways."

Coulson stood up, grabbed his coat and put on his shades.

His cellphone rang.

"Hello. Yes, I see...really? I'll be there in 15."

Peggy walked with Coulson to the door him to see him off. Coulson turned to her.

"I've just received news that the Captain has woken up and has found out that he's been sleeping for 70 years."

"What?!" Peggy exclaimed. "I thought you said SHIELD would reveal everything to him bit by bit."

"Well, he was suspicious and he ran outside. And you know better than I do how New York has changed."

Peggy nodded and sighed.

"At least it shows that his mind is still sharp."

Coulson nodded in agreement.

"Stay well, Agent Carter," Coulson said and got into his car. He started the engine, and then stopped. Coulson rolled down the window.

"Are you sure?" Coulson asked hesitantly. "I mean, about your decision? I could easily take you with me now."

Peggy paused.

"I'm sure," she finally said firmly.

"We're giving him a file, though, with your address and information."

Peggy guessed she had no say in this.

"Oh well, I'm sure he'll use his judgment and make the right decision."

Coulson didn't really know what she meant by this but he didn't ask.

"Yes, ma'am," replied Coulson, saluting her.

"Oh put your hand down."

Coulson gave a smile and drove away.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N - Thank you to Julliet15 for beta-reading. Read her stories. They're awesome. She wrote a Avengers/Phineas and Ferb crossover fic that will not fail to entertain you._

_Thank you to my reviewers and favoriters. A thousand chocalate chunk cookies to you all. _

* * *

The Howling Commandos - gone. Howard Stark - also gone. All gone with the wind. He knew who he was going to see next.

Sure enough, the next page displayed her information.

"Retired." He processed this and realized it meant she was alive!

Gravely he scanned the page and discovered her address (which didn't seem to be one of a nursing home, he noted) and her telephone number.

Looking over at his telephone, his mind became a battleground; what was the right thing to do, and what was wrong?

He could have just picked up the phone, called her, and brought her a dozen roses. He still loved her that much. But this was so much more serious than that.

This was a cruel situation. He felt as if he hasn't been gone long, and yet his right partner was 94.

If he called, she wouldn't be the same Peggy anymore.

Would it pain her? To see him again? Would it bring memories of crushed hopes rather than the joy of reunion?

Also there was the fact that he was terrified to see her. There were countless ways to mess a meeting up.

94. His only right partner was 94. She had almost definitely moved on by now.

Sometimes things just needed to be left how they were.

* * *

_A/N - In the last chapter I totally forgot to put an author's note. There were things I wanted to say. _

_1. __About Peggy being one of the founders of SHIELD...I made that up. I thought, well, if Howard Stark was one of the founders of SHIELD, wouldn't it be cool if tough-cookie Peggy was a founder as well? _

___2. I understand that Coulson lives. Somehow he survived and now stars in a SHIELD TV series. He has a car he calls "Lola." GO SEE THE TRAILER. But for my story, just pretend that he really died, please. So sorry. _

___3.** GO AND WATCH**: this bonus scene between Agent Coulson and this agent called Agent J. Sitwell. I_ think _you can see it on YouTube. Maybe not the whole thing. But it's very funny and gives you insight on the work that was done to keep Bruce Banner safe. _

_4. I'm going to put A/N's at the bottom of stories from now on because I think it's distracting to put long A/N's at the beginning of stories. Again, thank you all for reviewing. Most of you will skip over this A/N. Well, that's what I do. Skip over A/N's. At least sometimes. Okay, I'll stop._

**_Allons-y!_**

**_~AvengerGal_**


	3. Chapter 3

Coulson's funeral was actually a memorial for all the deaths of SHIELD agents that had occurred during what was now called the Battle of Manhattan. Still, most saw it solely as Coulson's funeral, as he was the most well-known agent who had been killed.

She sat there, in a front pew on the right side of the aisle. Next to her was Agent Sitwell, and Agent Hill next to him.

"How are you doing?" asked Agent Sitwell politely.

"Quite well, thank you," Peggy responded. She really didn't feel like talking.

Was it just two weeks ago that Coulson was sitting in her kitchen, eating pie, and happily talking about his success in collecting all his vintage cards?

"You know the Avengers will be here as guests of honor? Minus Thor, of course."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes. Apparently Agents Barton and Romanoff will be there as well although technically they aren't Avengers; they're SHIELD," answered.

"Well, I'm sure they are considered Avengers now, and they deserve to have that recognition," Peggy replied.

As if on cue, the Avengers walked solemnly in.

There was Natasha, dark and silent. Peggy had mixed feelings about her. Natasha carried herself with utmost grace and deadly charm, but Peggy could not bring herself to trust her, really; even if Natasha was a SHIELD agent.

Clint Barton followed her, with his ever-grim countenance and dry, sarcastic disposition. Goodness, Coulson's death had affected her. Couldn't she see the good side of anyone?

The Hulk person came in after. She couldn't remember his name, although he had caused quite a ruckus a few years ago in Harlem. And in Rio de Janeiro some months before that. And several events throughout the years before that. SHIELD spent a lot of effort and time on this bloke.

Tony Stark walked in, but not with his usual saunter. He was very grave, making her wonder about his connection with Coulson.

And then there he was. Not a day older. Not a mark different. Nothing about him was different except for a certain oldness and sagacity in his eyes.

She realized that she had never felt sorrier for anyone before. She could imagine that being here was culture shock to the extreme to him. Historical events had occurred without him. All his friends were gone, but it would break him to see her and how she was now. It was the blunt truth. His only living friend was old. Old, changed, and different.

The funeral service went rather smoothly. There were several awkward moments where people who were least expected to cry burst into tears, but those people were understood, comforted, and the moments passed.

She went around to say hello to people after the funeral. Somehow, she found herself looking up at Steve.

"Hello," he greeted.

"Hello," she smiled back and braced herself for whatever could come next.

"I'm Steve Rogers, ma'am, pleasure to meet you."

How could she have braced herself for this? It should've been seen coming, really.

He didn't recognize her.

It should not have been a shock, but there she was, not able to move.

She found her voice.

"Pleasure to meet you as well."

"And you are…?"

_Please stop. It hurts. _

"Did you know Phil very well?" she asked, pretending not to hear his question.

"Unfortunately, no. But I understand he was a great man." She nodded.

"He was."

There was a pause.

"He was a huge fan."

"Yes. I just wish I could've done more. For him. Like a real hero."

She shook her head.

"You are a real hero. You will always be a real hero. You have saved so much and sacrificed so much. You're the truest hero I've ever heard of."

He looked at her strangely. There was something about her that made him feel odd.

"I'm going to put these flowers next to his casket," said Peggy.

"Okay. Well, the other guys are going to go." He gestured out the open church doors through which Peggy could see the other Avengers heading towards a black SHIELD car.

They parted formally, and she watched him walk away. The tears that streamed down her wrinkled face fell onto Coulson's casket as she gently placed the carnations down.

* * *

Steve was about to step into the car, but then stopped and looked back at the church.

"You okay?" asked Clint from the driver's seat.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just…" he trailed off. There was something so different about the elderly lady he had just met. That strength at that old age. The way she talked as if she knew him so well. Something so unreachable, yet so familiar.

"You gonna get in, Cap?"

There was something about her that just clicked. Maybe it was the British accent.

"I'm fine with going without you. I have a SHIELD meeting at 8 o'clock sharp."

_"8 o'clock on the dot. Don't you dare be late."_ It rang in his head like a bell.

That British accent.

"Where are you going? Did you forget something?"

Steve was running back to the church.

An old lady whom the two SHIELD agents recognized as Agent Carter was just stepping out of the building. Steve met up with her.

"No," said Natasha quietly. "I think he remembered something."

* * *

The next day, Peggy Carter found Steve holding a dozen roses on her doorstep.

She invited him in, and they had tea. They talked of old friends, past times, present times, and times to come.

A year later, Steve again brought a dozen roses to Peggy, but this time it was to her grave.

"Thank you, Peggy Carter. You were the most wonderful woman I'd ever known. Thank you for being a comfort to me in this strange, unfamiliar era. I will always love you."

And with that, he left Peggy Carter for a final time, but the memory of her was forever sealed onto his heart.

* * *

_**El fine. **_

_**A/N - That is all, folks. I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you to julliet15 for beta-reading. You are amazing. I didn't quite meet up to the standards for an ending that you had in mind, I'm sure.**_

_**Any mistakes are solely mine. **_

_**Thank you to all my review-ers, favorite-ers, and followers. God bless you all.**_

_**Allonsy!**_

_**~AvengerGal**_


End file.
